


We're One Big Happy Family

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Adult Spanking, Force Feeding, M/M, One sided relationship, Phycological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons doesn't have family back home, and gets antsy about losing his friends, so he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> One Sided Relationships aren't good. It's not normal or ok.  
> I'm not condoning it.  
> Please read warnings.
> 
> Simmons goes off the deep end and wants to keep the "family" he has, we'll get to Sarge later.

  Grif stifled a yelp when the robotic hand met his thigh again. "Isn't this nice, everyone?" Simmons asked the completely silent table. Donut nodded quickly letting a tear escape down his cheek, mixing with blood from a cut under his eye. "I'm sorry Sarge, you'll have to speak up!" The cyborg laughed at the lifeless body slumped over the wood, staining the mahogany red. Grif shrunk away from the hand. Donut once again sniffled after accidentally crossing his hand in the blood. "Stop crying, Donut, it's a happy day." Simmons ordered.

  The pink soldier stopped his tears as much as he could eyeing the knife next to Simmons' human hand. "Sorry, Simmons." He choked out, staring at the untouched food.

  "Just don't let it happen again." The maroon soldier responded, bringing his hand away from Grif. A metallic voice sounded from the end from a brown helmet, broken, but functioning. "Lopez, don't speak with your mouth full." Simmons grinned, "I'm so glad we can all be together like a family!" He scooped more potatoes onto Grif's plate, who gagged at the sight. The smell of that body was getting ripe fast. "Eat." Simmons ordered.

  "I'm not hungry, Simmons." Grif defied, earning a frown and glare from the man. Grif pushed the plate away, and Simmons shook his head.

  "Donut, take Lopez and go to bed." He said never taking his narrowed eyes away from Grif. Donut looked worriedly between them and wordlessly stood and picked up the helmet. The minute he left, Simmons was hovering above Grif on the floor, pressing a spoon to his lips. "It wasn't a fucking question. Eat." He repeated, grunting when Grif tried to shake him off.

  "Ow! No, get off!" He shouted, clawing at the arms. Simmons kneed his stomach, earning a gasp from Grif. The metal spoon entered his mouth, not leaving until Grif swallowed the steaming food, making his throat feel rough.

  "That wasn't bad, was it?" Simmons asked sweetly, placing a kiss against Grif's temple. The Hawaiian was breathing heavily, attempting to catch his breath. Simmons crawled off, helping Grif to his feet, only to push him back to the floor. "Did I say you could stand up?" He asked, earning a confused look. "Get off the floor." He said, pushing Grif down once more.

  "Quit it." Grif groaned. Simmons smiled innocently. 

  "Stop what?" He asked, reminding Grif of when they did the same thing but roles reversed just a week ago, with less cruel intentions. Again Grif tried to stand but was pushed to the ground once more. "Beg, and I'll stop." He said, trailing a hand down his cheek. Grif glared.

  "Please, Simmons, let me stand up." Grif said reluctantly. Simmons held the tip of the knife under his chin. Grif gulped, taking a shaky breath in. " _Please_  let me stand up, Simmons? I swear I'll listen to you."  Simmons smiled, pulling the knife away.

  "Good boy. I knew you'd come around." Simmons pulled him up, connecting their lips, Grif tried not to pull away. Simmons ran a hand down Grif's arm, taking his hand. Grif whimpered after a hand sunk around his waist. "Clean up. I'm going to put Donut to bed."

  Grif raised an eyebrow, "He isn't a little kid." Simmons shrugged, ignoring the snap in Grif's voice and leaving him to clean the dinner. Grif felt his eyes start to water again at the sight of his Sargent slumped over, reminding him of what Simmons had become.

* * *

 

  Donut was quivering when the door opened, "Are you awake?" Simmons' voice rang through the darkness. Donut sat up, cradling Lopez's head in his arms.

  "Yeah." He whispered, cheek now covered with a band-aid. Simmons flicked on the light, and startled Donut by how he still looked so normal. His friend was smiling softly, and stumbled over. 

  "I just want to tell you that sometimes I'll yell at Grif, but it's because I love him and he won't listen sometimes." Simmons explained, sitting on the edge of Donut's cot, like a father would do. "And I'll yell at you too if you don't listen. Maybe you'll have to be punished too." Donut shrunk away.

  "Ok. Can I go to bed?" Donut asked, hiding his shaking hands. Images of Simmons pulling a gun on their leader flashed into his mind and he felt tears welling in his eyes. Simmons nodded, and Donut laid back down, wishing Simmons would leave.

  "Goodnight." Simmons flicked off the light, surrounding them in darkness. Donut let a few tears fall, glancing at the welded shut window and remembering the shut base door. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping well that night, and hoped Grif would be alright.


	2. Not Like Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simmons is getting creepy.  
> Rating may change to explicit later, so be ready if that happens.
> 
> Simmons past is dwelled on and the reason Grif and Donut can't fight back is because: 1. Simmons is stronger with his robotic enhancements 2.light sleeper 3. Always has a weapon and 4. They don't want to hurt their friend that could still be in there

Grif's eyes were bleary, opening to a smiling Simmons. Grif began to smile back, before remembering the horror of yesterday. "You were cuddled right in my arms." Was all Simmons said before stripping his pajama shirt off.

  Grabbing a tank top, he slid it over his skin and metal and dog tags, which were sporting another set. _Sarge_. Was enough to make Grif's lip tremble. He couldn't cry. He had to get himself and Donut out and radio for help. The blues would _have_ to help, they just had to. "Get changed." Simmons said, tossing Grif a pile of clothes. Simmons had apparently changed his pants beforehand, and was now studying Grif.

  He faced away and removed his shirt, replacing it quickly. "What are you doing?" Simmons asked.

  "Getting dressed like you said." Grif said, pulling the pants over his boxers. Simmons shook his head.

  "You won't look at me. I'm still Simmons, just, I'm not taking anymore shit." He said, leaning against the wall. Grif wanted to yell and scream but nodded after noticing the pistol holstered to his hip. Grif furrowed his brows, turning around when he was done.

  Simmons was holding his hand out for Grif to take. "Let's go wake up Donut." He said, Grif steadying his hand enough to grasp Simmons'.  

  The blonde was curled around the brown helmet, tear stains on the pillow and tracks running down his face. "Go on." Simmons urged. Grif looked back to Donut, mentally apologizing for ripping him back to this.

  He shook Donut's shoulder gently, as if he didn't have to wake him up. But Donut's always been a light sleeper. "Grif!" Donut shot up and encased the orange soldier in a hug. "I had the worst dream, Sarge-" He started, noticing Simmons. "Oh, no. _No no no_." He chanted, pulling Grif tighter to him.

  "What's wrong, Donut?" Simmons asked, sitting at his feet once more. The blonde shook his head, and shut his eyes so tight, Grif thought it must've hurt. "Did you sleep well?" Simmons asked, rubbing the hand on Grif's shoulder tenderly, causing Donut to flinch away.

  "Just fine." Donut lied, obviously voice hoarse from crying. Grif didn't want to let go, but he could tell Simmons was getting agitated.  

  "Should we go out, Simmons?" Grif asked, earning a smile and blush form Simmons. 'Fucker', was all Grif could think when Simmons nodded. Donut stumbled out in his pajamas and still clung tight to Lopez. The pink soldier vomited when they stepped into the main room. Flies swarmed the body and blood had taken most of the table up, some dripping to the floor. Donut vomited and cried at the same time, ignoring Simmons attempt to get him to stand.

  "It's ok, we can clean him up." Simmons suggested, making Donut sob harder. "Why didn't you clean him up?" He asked Grif. The orange soldier swallowed bile in his throat, unable to to answer. "I'm going to have Donut clean it now, and just take a look at him."

  Grif grimaced, pushing Simmons slightly. "Why him?" He asked, crying out when Simmons punched him in the jaw.

  "Donut is going to clean this mess up, and you're going to watch him. I'll figure out the punishment for you pushing me while making breakfast." Simmons explained, narrowing his eyes. Grif held his jaw as Simmons pushed past him, pushing Donut to the body of Sarge. "This is because of Grif. He won't help you, but he's going to watch you clean up the mess." The maroon soldier said to the younger man.

  "H-How do I move him?" He asked as Simmons began to turn on the stove. He shrugged, refusing to answer. Donut held his breath as he approached.

  Half an hour later Simmons seemed to have gotten bored of Donuts gagging and cries. "We'll eat in the living room." He said, pulling them away from the body empty of fluids. Donut went to sit on the floor, like usual, but was stopped by Simmons. "Up here." He motioned to the pink soldier to Grif's old spot. The orange soldier was sitting in Simmons spot and Simmons in Sarges armchair. "Lopez can have your spot." He said.

  Donut reluctantly set him on the floor, moving to sit on the leathery couch. Donut took the plate that was handed to him. It was an omelette, complete with chicken, tomato, lettuce an other various food items. Sarge's favorite. "Sorry about making you eat this, but I just couldn't think of anything else." He smiled. 

  Grif once again felt sick to his stomach, he felt safe with food, but not when Simmons made it. "Simmons, I'm not feeling to well." He said to the pleased cyborg as he turned on a movie for background noise. 

  "We aren't doing this again are we?" Simmons sighed. Donut moved closer to Grif. "All I ask is that you obey the rules as do your work, and everything else is alright. Now I put hard work into this and you'll eat it." He stood, leaving his vegan version on the coffee table. 

  "Please don't hurt him." Donut begged, making Simmons freeze.

* * *

  _"Don't hurt her!" Simmons squeezed his mothers dress, flinching away from the angry hands of his father. "Please, Dad." The teen pleaded as his mother held her cheek._

_"Fucking no good son." The man grumbled, turning and heading to the door of the house. "Burn in hell." He spat._

* * *

 

 Simmons shook his head. "No, I'm better than him. I-we're all happy right?" He asked, watching the two sim troopers exchange looks. "Right?" Donut stood and scowled at him. 

  "I'm going to get dressed." He mumbled, shutting himself in his room.

  "We were all happy before, Simmons." Grif glanced to Sarge, still at the table, no mess around him. Simmons whimpered, sitting next to Grif.

  "I'll make you all happy!" Simmons shouted after a moment. "We can get married, and Donut can plan the whole thing, I'll even let the blues come, if you behave until then." Simmons grinned, tracing lines on Grif's leg.

  Grif swallowed thickly and nodded, not wanting to upset the man he once called a friend. The blues could come.

  Then they'd be free.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos!

  No one had ever been this affectionate with Grif. Never. Simmons filled his hours with kisses and hugs and touches. But he also hit him and smacked him and forced him to do things. Donut had been staying in his room, finding companionship in the helmet he was slowly fixing. The day after Simmons "proposed" Sarge's body was gone. Simmons did the rest. 

  They were in the living room, Grif tucked under Simmons arm and Donut suppressing glares and keeping Lopez near him. "I see you've been working on a _project_." Simmons addressed the youngest. Donut shrugged, tightening his grip.  "Well, Grif and I have also been working on things. Say it." Simmons squeezed Grif's hand. He stayed quiet, refusing to meet eyes. "C'mon." Simmons asked sweetly.

  "I-I _fuck_..." He hissed. "I don't know." He gave up, making Simmons lose his smile. 

  "Just say it. You're embarrassing me." Simmons pinched his cheek. Grif took a breath in and looked away. "I love you, Grif." Grif felt his stomach lurch.

  "I love you too." He mumbled, earning a smile from his captor. Donut rolled his eyes, looking disappointedly at Grif.

  "So you did know. And you lied. That's not a good husband quality." Simmons commented, making Donut's head shot up. 

  "Grif I can't believe you!" He shouted, making both reds jump. "You just give up? Well not me!" He yelled storming away. Simmons rolled his eyes.

  "Kids." He mumbled even though Donut was only a few years younger. Grif turned The TV on, focusing on Judge Judy or something. He couldn't focus with the hand creeping to this pants, pulling at the buttons. He swallowed thickly, attempting to stand but being held behind by Simmons. "Stop squirming, it'll be ok." Simmons cooed. Grif grunted as Simmons climbed on top of him.

* * *

   Grif panted as Simmons zipped him back up, wiping his mouth. "I know that must be breaking a few rules about getting married, but I couldn't help myself." Grif felt sick to his stomach as Simmons began to kiss his neck. "Say it."

  Grif was mad. He shoved Simmons off him onto the ground. "Fuck you!" Simmons scowled grabbing Grif's leg tight with his robotic arm. "Ow!" He screamed.

  "Apologize." He commanded, squeezing harder. "Now." Grif grit his teeth, barely noticing Donut running in and trying to pry him away. Simmons presses again and a sickening crack cut through the yells. Grif screams and hears immediate apologies tumbling out of Simmons mouth and frantic words from Donut. "Grif! I-I I'm sorry I don't know what happened!"

  Donut jumped between them, blocking Simmons from Grif. "Hang on I'll get Doc- FUCK." Donut cursed part because they were locked in and Simmons wouldn't let them out, and because Grif had passed out. "Why'd you do that?" He confronted Simmons who was standing behind him. 

  "I just... Want us to stay together." Donut froze. "Now he can't leave and I you try I'll kill you." Donut shakily nodded. 

  Simmons hummed with pleasure, rubbing small lines on Donuts neck. The pink soldier held back tears when he realized how alone he would be if Simmons killed Grif.

  But he'd probably be dead too.

 


	4. Something Blue.

   Church looked skeptically at the hill that his most of red base. "Tucker, they've been in there for like two weeks." He explained, turning to the aqua soldier.

  "Who cares if they're dead, it was probably that Simmons guy, he seemed like he was gonna snap any day." Tucker picked his teeth.

  "I'm not worrie about that. And really? Simmons is too cowardly." Church turbed back to the canyon. Tucker nodded in agreement. "But still, what were those screams before?"

* * *

 

  Grif stared at the leg propped on pillows under the blankets. He heard Donut in the next room humming to himself and occasionally swearing, presumably working on Lopez. Simmons was sat in a chair on the other side of the room, immersed in a book. Grif grunted as he attempted to move, but pain shot through his body. "It hurts more if you move." Simmons commented, making Grif flop back.

  "It hurts more if its broken." Grif mumbled. Simmons rolled his eyes, letting a small smile enter his face.  

  "I only did it to teach you a lesson. And besides, I'm taking care of you." Simmons replied. Grif stayed quiet again.

  "I want to go in the living room." Grif said, watching Simmons Shake his head. Grif groaned and pushed himself up and tried to swing his legs around and off. He tumbled to the floor in agony the second he tried to stand.

  "You're so fucking dumb." Simmons sighed, shutting his book. Simmons crouched in front of him, hook ing his arms under Grif's and lifted him back on the bed. Simmons laid next to him, pulling both of them under the covers. It was a comforter, found after Donut had accidentally ordered two, initially claimed by Grif.

  The orange soldier hummed into Grif's shoulder, that was much warmer than the outside air that always got cold this time of year in blood gulch. "I-" Simmons started, but stopped mid sentence. "Nevermind."

 "What?" Grif gave into curiosity.

  "It's just that, I always liked you, and now we're _cuddling_." Simmons warmed Grif's shoulder with his breath. _'We aren't cuddling, I just can't move, asshole.'_ Grif thought, but instead smiled uneasily.

  "Yeah." He mentally face palmed. Simmons smiled and snuggled closer.

* * *

  Church held his gun at the front door, waiting for someone to answer. Caboose, Tucker and Tex waited behind him. Simmons answered, looking disheveled. "Uh hey." Tucker said.

  "What?" The cyborg asked nervously. "My Sargent is out-"

  "Actually, we'd like to come in." Church began to push past him, after noticing how he kept glancing over his shoulder. 

  "Uh, I, don't think you should." Simmons shrunk back after seeing the freelancer glare at him. 

  Donut shot up from his chair after hearing voices. Grif widened his eyes, grabbing the chair next to him, breaking it so he could use  the legs to lean on. The blues were here.

  Donut was already standing with them, refusing to stop talking. "He trapped us in here, killed Sarge and and and..." Donut began to cry. The blues looked around uncomfortably.

  "But Simmons had an impeccable psychoanalysis." Doc said from the doorway. Doc. The blues decided it was time to go, pushing past once more. Simmons pulled Doc in, bolting the door again. Simmons brought Grif, who he found in the hallway crumpled up, to him, ordering him to fix him up.

  "Now You and your fucking mouth." Simmons yelled at Donut. Doc trembled, looking nervously at  Grif who was covered in sweat. Grif mouthed two words.

  'Save us.'   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the relatively short story. And will doc be the hero? Of all people? (Lol nah.) ((or maybe I'm saying that to throw you off)) (((or not))) ((((am I lying?)))) (((((yes.)))) ((((((or not)))))) ((((((((ok fine, yes)))))))) ((((((((((just stay tuned))))))))))


	5. Monsters Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains adult spanking. Thanks to an anon who commented, you're super great! (And right wow...) short chapter.

  "F-Four."  _Smack. "_ Five. Unh." Donut's voice broke "Simmons p-please."  _Smack._

  "There's a lesson you have to learn. I honestly could've done worse."  _Smack._ Simmons cursed, waiting for Donut to continue counting. After he said six, Simmons slapped his bottom again, harder than before. Donut squirmed on his lap. 

  "Simmons, this, uh, isn't right." Grif commented, wincing every time Simmons hand met flesh. Simmons spanked him again, locking eyes with Grif.

  "You can definitely be next, if you don't keep your mouth shut." Simmons snapped. _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Simmons repeated the same motion. "Look at him, Grif, he gets this 'rebellion' from you." Simmons allowed Donut to stop counting, opting for whimpers instead. "Isn't that right Donut?" 

  "Stop! You'll hurt him too much!" Doc pleaded from next to Grif. Simmons obliged, looking up calmly. 

  "Oh, then you go right ahead." Simmons stood the whimpering, red faced blonde upright. Simmons pulled Doc closer, forcing him to sit. He pushed Donut back over his knees. "Finish him up." Simmons plopped himself next to Grif, holding his neck still.

  Doc hesitated, Staring down at the quivering figure in his lap. "Do it, and no holding back or you'll go double." Doc shut his eyes, bringing a firm hand down, Donut cried out. 

  "I'm so sorry." He whispered, feeling a familiar sensation bubble up. O'Malley. The AI chuckled, continue ing the job without question. Simmons grinned in wicked pleasure.

* * *

 

  Donut refused to speak to anyone except Lopez that night. Simmons frowned after finding he wouldn't even speak to Doc. "Don't be like this, you brought it on yourself." He said, dishing out servings of lasagna. "How do you like living here, Doc?"

  The medic narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Just fine." He stayed focused on his plate.

  "I'm not hungry." Donut mumbled, shutting himself in his room again. Doc shifted uncomfortably when he saw Grif wince when Simmons put his hand on Grif's.

  "Well, I think I should head out. You know, traffic-" He began, standing. A gun barrel was in his face, an angry cyborg behind it. 

  "I'll set you up on the couch, until you can sleep in the guest room. It's occupied right now." Simmons sat when Doc did, ignoring Grif's panicked look. 

  "By who?" 

  "Sarge of course."

 


	6. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu for the feedback. I love you lallll. :) and oooooh what will happen?

  Simmons had Grif pushed to the wall, lightly tracing a finger down his stubble. "You're a tease." He said huskliy, attaching his lips to Grif's neck. Grif leaned against the wall, not wanting to place his weight on his bad leg. 

  "In what way?" Grif murmured. Simmons pulled away and grinned, pushing his glasses to the top of his head. 

  "You're just so fucking _hot_. I can't resist you." Simmons let a hand travel down Grif's side. Grif pulled his hands away.

  "Buy me dinner first!" He forced a nervous laugh.

  "I made you dinner, I think I'm pretty compensated for that." Simmons lost his patience, bringing his hands back to Grif's legs. 

  Again, Grif blocked his hands. "I miss going outside, and um, maybe Donut does too? So I think if you let us out for a day It might be good for him." He refused to make eye contact. Simmons stopped, shutting his eyes tight. 

  He held Grif's wrist over to the bed. "I don't want you to leave me." He spoke softly, seeming like how he used to be during a certain upsetting period in his life. "Donut- He just has to learn To like being here." Grif suppressed the frustrated groan in his throat. 

  "I'm sure he can warm up to this whole idea of family if you're just a little nicer." It came out snappier than intended. Simmons looked up worriedly.

  "I'm not nice!? But-I take care of you all!" He raised his voice. 

  "You do! I know, but we just miss some of the freedoms we used to have." Grif placed a gentle hand on Simmons' shoulder, trying not to pull away. 

  "I-I'll sleep on it." Simmons gave a small smile. "But don't make me regret even entertaining the idea." 

  "We'll be good, you'll see Simmons." Grif couldn't contain his excitement. If he still kept track of the days right, tomorrow was the day Tex used Caboose as target practice and Tucker would be cleaning his rock, and Church would be laughing at how Caboose would sing songs while he was shot at. 

  Another chance at freedom found it's way back to them.

* * *

 

  "Donut, wake up." Grif whispered. "We get to go outside." The blonde's eyes snapped wide open. He shot up, eyes bright and a genuine smile crossing his face. 

  "Oh boy, really?" He practically shook with excitement. Grif shushed  him, motioning to the pink armor at the foot of the bed. Grif was in his outside of his helmet. "How did you convince him?"

  Grif looked away, ashamed. "I don't want to talk about it." He though back to what happened after their conversation last night. Donut glanced away, sitting up and grabbing his armor.

  The pink soldier didn't know how much he missed the HUD being at the side of his face. Everyone sounded slightly warped, but that's how he liked them. The sky seemed too bright, and the grass looked fake, but Donut could still smell it through his helmet. He forgot how hot Blood Gulch was. Donut couldn't let the grin fall from his face.

  "You were right, he seems happy." Simmons observed. Grif ignored what feelings were telling him not to smile at Simmons and grinned like he did when Sarge would actually joke with him. Sarge.

  Sarge. Back in the room. Dead. Grif took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess." But he couldn't be sad. He heard the blues. Saw the sky. And had somewhere else to look besides their captor. 

  "Ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons asked. Grif didn't feel like answering. 

  "Nuh-huh." He shook his head. "Not really." Simons looked away at where Grif was staring. Blue base looked more alive than Grif had felt the past moth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after a long ass wait... Sorry. But there will be 2 more chapters after this one! I think.

  Grif was pretty sure those shots last night meant that Doc had tried to talk to the Blues. Simmons had began to leave the windows open and the door unlocked, apparently trusting them enough. Grif and Donut had decided it would be best to stay put, seeing as the canyon was closed and they'd be found eventually. Unless they headed into the caves.

  Grif found Simmons holding his gun the other day, rocking back and forth, shooting the wall beside Grif after he startled him. "Oh, sit with me?" Simmons invited, wrapping an arm around Grif. "I'm scared, Grif." He whispered.

  "Why?"

  "I don't want to lose you, like I lost Sarge." He whispered, making Grif tense. "I'm scared of myself." He gripped the fabric of Grif's t-shirt. The orange soldier's leg had been feeling better, maybe he could even run. He just needed Donut first. 

* * *

 

  "Let me make dinner tonight. You look exhausted." Grif invited, tying an apron around himself, a joke gift from Donut. Simmons hadn't been sleeping much lately.

  "No, I-I wan.. Wanna." The cyborg blinked slowly. Grif began taking out the ingredients stopping when a sudden hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up at Donut who pointed to Simmons who'd dozed off. His guns were spread out on the table, he was cleaning them before. 

  Grif and Donut were out with as many guns as they could carry, leaving Simmons his knife only. They were also now clad in their armor. Blue team was happy to take them in exchange for help. They all sat on the roof and waited for Simmons.

  "Grif?" Simmons glanced around nervously. "Donut? This isn't funny!" He called into the hallways, noticing the slightly ajar door. But he had done so much for them, and they just left? Simmons headed into Sarge's room and grabbed his shotgun off the wall.

  Today was a good day to die.

 


	8. Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the second to last chapter!

  Simmons saw the flash of orange armor on top of Blue Base. He was overwhelmed with anger, he never should've trusted them. "Grif?" He called across the canyon. The chatter ceased and the whole land was silent.

  "Answer him!" Church whispered, smacking his arm. Grif nervously cleared his throat.

  "Yeah, Simmons?" His voice cracked. The maroon soldier was frowning.

  "Why'd you leave me? Weren't you happy?" He asked, waiting for an answer. Grif didn't want to answer, he tried to sit down with everyone else, him being the only one standing. He stayed quiet for too long and Simmons shook him from his thoughts. "Grif?" 

  "I wasn't! You hurt me and Donut, and you, you killed Sarge!" He screamed, making every one at blue base jump, well Lopez would've too if he had a body. 

  "But, you said you loved me. And we...we." Simmons growled, pressing his hand to his head. "You know how much I hate a liar, Grif." He was furious. "Grif if you come back, I Won't hurt anyone else!" He pleaded.

  "We can take him, Grif." Donut assured. Grif shook his head hopping down from the base.

  "Nobody else will get hurt now." He ignored the screams after him and soon found himself in Simmons arms. 

  "I knew you were smart enough to make the right choice." Simmons pulled him tighter. "Let's go in." Simmons held the back of his neck, guiding him in. 

  Simmons threw him to the ground,   Leaning into his ear. "I'm going to teach you to behave. You're going to love me. Really love me." He took his knife and stabbed it into Grifs thigh, earning a cry from him. "Got it?" 

  "Y-Yes." Grif whimpered. 

  Simmons pets his face, "Good, now kiss me." He brings his face close, attaching their lips.


	9. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who kept with me on this story! Without you I probably wouldn't have finished! Also be sure to remember the first sentence from the first chapter.

  "I do." Grif smiled at Simmons, opting to look at him instead of the lifeless bodies of Donut, Sarge, and Blue team. Doc read from the book and shakily turned to Simmons.

  "I do." Simmons said before Doc could ask him if he takes Grif to be his husband. He pulled Grif to him and shoots Doc because he'd fulfilled his purpose. Grif shut his eyes and allowed himself to be kissed. "Oh, I love you so much Grif." 

  "I love you too, Simmons." He hugged him, and knew that if their friends were still alive they'd have laughed. Simmons lifts him into his arms, mashing their lips together once again. Grif sees Donut's eyes frozen in time as they leave, and he mouths an apology. Grif rests his head in the crook of Simmons neck, shutting his eyes. 

  "Aren't you feeling alright?" Simmons asked in his ear, kicking the door open to their room. Grif nods hugging tighter and holding in a tear, but it escaped and Simmons set Grif on the bed. Simmons wiped it away, kissing his cheek. 

  "I'm just so happy." Grif lied, pulling Simmons close, allowing his arms to surround Grif's chest.

  "I'm happy too, but there's a feeling I can't shake." Simmons sits up and glances around.

  "What-" Before he can finish his sentence a shot rings through the air and he's covered in blood. Simmons' blood. He's slumped over onto his shoulder, and Grif sees Tex holding a wounded stomach, and pointing a gun where Simmons was.

  "Are you alright?" She pulls him away. "Sorry we didn't believe you about your phsyco  friend. But you'll be ok now."

  Grif stares at the body of his best friend and shakes violently. He won't ever be ok. 

  A hand on his thigh shakes him from his thoughts.   


End file.
